Selection Truth or Dare
by Sky Reads Books
Summary: It's the Singer family Annual Christmas Party, and things are going to get crazy when Celeste shows up with an idea: Truth or dare. Will Maxon, America's boyfriend, find out that she once cheated on him? AU . Leave any truth or dare question ideas in the reviews!
1. Chapter 1

The moon shines down on us as we sit at the lake, enjoying the cool breeze that the night brings. I turn my head to look at his face, and lose myself in his green eyes.

"We shouldn't be doing this," I whisper, "What about Maxon?"

"Maxon isn't here right now," Aspen states softly. He looks at me and I feel even guiltier. I shouldn't be here.

"But he's my boyfriend." And has been my boyfriend for the last four months.

"I want you back so bad, Mer. Can't we just have tonight?" My resolve disappears as he stares into my eyes. He broke my heart, yet I still want him. We'd still be together right now if he hadn't left me.

"I can't do this," I start, but he silences me with a kiss. The first kiss we've had in six months. Our lips glide together and I remember why I was so in love with him. His intensity, his personality, everything. His feelings are broadcasted by how he holds me and the way he kisses me. It's just right.

The stars continue to glitter as we kiss the night away, my thoughts of Maxon gone with the wind.

* * *

><p><em>Three months later<em>

"Marlee, I'm so glad you could make it!" I exclaim and open the door to let her in the house.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, your Christmas parties are the best!" Marlee says excitedly, her blonde hair bouncing as she speaks. She's wearing a red dress with long sleeves that have white puffs at the wrists. She looks beautiful and cute, as always. I'm just wearing some white pants and a red T-shirt with a reindeer on it. My hair is in a ponytail tied together by a red scrunchy. This is as festive as I get.

I lead Marlee over to a couch in our living room and we sit down. Some cheesy Christmas movie plays on the small T.V. screen. Every year, my mom forces all of her kids in the house (me included) to set up the house for a Christmas party. We cook tons of food and our whole family shows up, causing our little house to become filled. I was allowed to invite a few of my friends.

There's another knock on the door and I jump up to answer it. Outside, a small group of people stand in the frigid air. There's Aspen, Carter Woodwork, and Maxon, probably the only three boys from my school that are going to show up. I'm surprised that Aspen is here, and guilt builds up in me. I quickly push away the thought, tonight is supposed to be fun. I'm not going to let some boy ruin that.

"Come on in!" I say cheerfully, plastering a smile to my face. The three of them walk in and I lead them over to the living room. Maxon and I sit on one side of the couch, Marlee and Carter sit on the other. Maxon puts his arm around me and I lean into his warmth. Aspen sits alone in a fluffy chair to the side.

"How has school been, everyone?" Carter asks.

Maxon shifts and speaks up. "Pretty good. This semester's exams really got me, though." We all nod our heads in agreement.

"I'm just so glad that we only have half a year left of school!" Marlee exclaims.

"Half a year until freedom," I add. School has never been my forte, because although I love learning, all my knowledge seems to disappear before tests.

"Who else is coming," Carter asks.

"I think it's just going to be Kriss, I didn't invite anyone else," I explain. I technically didn't invite Aspen either, but he's Carter's friend and I'm not going to force him to leave.

Another knock on the door sounds.

"Speaking of the devil," I say before walking over to the door and opening it. Surprise lights up in my eyes when I see not only Kriss standing there, but Celeste as well. She wears a dark red dress that drapes over her legs, leaving little to the imagination.

"Hurry up and let us in, it's freezing!" Celeste complains. I roll my eyes and open the door wider to allow them in.

Kriss leans over and whispers loudly into my ear, "I hope it's okay that I brought Celeste. She really wanted to come."

"It's," I glance at Celeste, "It's fine." Although it really isn't, because Celeste can be really annoying sometimes. Make that all the time.

We walk over to the living room where my other friends are in conversation. Marlee looks to be telling a story.

"And then he told me that it was a dog all along!" Marlee exclaims. Everyone who had been listening laughs at her story that I've missed.

Celeste sits herself down right by Maxon, _my_ boyfriend, and doesn't leave any space for me. Maxon makes an annoyed before standing up and walking over to me. I have a smug look as Celeste makes an irritated face. The irritancy is soon gone, though, and she puts on a devious smile.

"I have an idea," Celeste says.

"What is it?" Kriss asks, eager. What irrational thing does Celeste want to do?

"Truth or dare."

All of us look around at each other. Is this a good idea?

"It could be fun," Carter insists. Some of us nod our heads in agreement. Others stay still, not sure about how well that could work. I'm one of the latter, but maybe I could try something new.

"We need the most secretive room you have," Celeste declares. Secretive, okay….

"The best we are going to get is the garage, and we don't have heating," I explain.

"How about your room then?" Kriss suggests.

"All right," I give in. Everybody stands up and follows me up the staircase and to my room. I open the door and allow everyone into the small space. The room has light brown walls, a dresser, a bed, and a folding door for the closet. All of us barely fit, but there is enough room for us to make a small circle. Good thing I cleaned my room before the party.

The order of people in the circle is Celeste, Kriss, Maxon, me, Carter, Marlee, then Aspen, closing the circle off back at Celeste.

"Rules," Celeste says, "Anything goes. One person will call on someone to truth or dare, and then after that person goes they will pick on another. There can only be two truths in a row and if so, then the third person has to do a dare. Simple enough?"

"Not anything goes," I counter, "because if it gets really crazy somebody could end up stripping naked down the block." From all the horrid looks in the room, I assume they agree. I don't actually think it will get that crazy, but it's better to take precautions when dealing with Celeste.

"How about we have to stay in this house," Celeste offers.

"And no nudity," I add. Celeste makes a pouty face but doesn't argue.

"What happens if somebody refuses to answer a truth or do a dare?" Kriss asks.

Celeste thinks for a moment. "They have to do a dare of the group's choosing."

"Okay," Kriss says. I'm pretty sure nobody here would want to have to a dare conjured by the group, because it could be worse than the original dare they were given or truth they were asked.

"Who wants to start," I ask the group.

"I'll start," Maxon says and peers at Marlee. "Marlee, truth or dare?"

She looks to think for a moment. "Truth," she decides.

"Hmm. If you could dye all your hair any color what would it be."

Marlee is about to answer when Celeste interrupts, "Boring!"

Maxon looks flustered for a moment, so I decide to help him out.

"Ask her something about Carter," I whisper into his ear. His face lights up and he smiles before giving Marlee her question.

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate Carter on looks?" Maxon asks. Marlee's face turns red.

"A ten," she states and looks to the right at Carter, who is beaming. I could definitely say the same about Maxon, who has perfect blonde hair and toned muscles not too slim and not too bulky.

Now it's Marlee's turn to pick on somebody to truth or dare.

She thinks for a moment. "Kriss, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Kriss answers. Whoever is going next will have to do a dare, I pray it's not me.

"Okay," Marlee says, "what was your lowest score on finals." Kriss has always been really good in school, so this isn't really a mean question. Marlee was just going easy on her.

"My lowest was a B+," Kriss utters. All of us thought that she would have gotten straight A's on her exams like every other year. If only my grades were that high.

"Your parents must have been furious!" Celeste says sarcastically. Kriss doesn't seem to get the sarcasm, though.

"No, it didn't matter because I still got an A in the class!" Kriss explains.

Marlee says, "Celeste was just being sarcastic. I'm pretty sure everyone here wishes they could have as high of grades as you." Kriss blushes at the compliment.

Kriss then looks towards me. Oh no.

"America, truth or dare?" she asks, then adds, "I guess dare since it's been two truths."

"Yup," I resign.

Celeste leans over and whispers something into Kriss's ear. I fear for my life, because Celeste is naughty and evil and probably won't hesitate to make other people do naughty and evil things.

"America, you have to go downstairs, get up on a table, and sing frosty the snowman with all the movements!" Everyone laughs as I sit frozen. This could definitely be worse. I can do this.

"Okay, let's go," I fearlessly say. I lead everyone back out the door and down the stairs. Once down, I get up on a coffee table in the living room. My relatives give me weird and disapproving looks. The other teens sit on the floor around the coffee table, waiting expectantly.

I see my grandma looking over and say, "This one's for you Grandma!" She looks amused as I start to sing.

"_Frosty the Snowman, was a jolly happy soul. With a corn cob pipe and a button nose, _

_and two eyes made of coal_." As I sing I flail my arms in attempting to do the movements. Everyone around me laughs and I try not to be embarrassed. Soon, people start to sing along and we suddenly have a Christmas choir.

"_Frosty the Snowman, is a fairytale, they say. He was made of snow, but the children know he came to life one day_,"

By the end of the song I've really gotten into it and am doing the arm movements way better. I've thoroughly captivated this audience of grandmas, aunts, uncles, and everyone else.

"_For Frosty, the Snowman, had to hurry on his way. But he waved goodbye, sayin' 'Don't cry, I'll be back again someday._'" I finish the song by bending over and wiggling my fingers. All the adults and my friends clap. Well, not Celeste, who gives me an angry look. She's probably just upset that I have the attention and not her. She thought I would embarrass myself, well that backfired.

I glance at Aspen and he catches my eyes before flashing a smirk. I quickly look away.

We walk back up to my room and get situated back in the circle. I turn to Maxon.

"That was actually pretty fun," I tell him. He smirks and uses his arm to pull me against him.

"You did pretty awesome. All your relatives really liked it," he says. We both smile and I feel really contempt sitting next to him. Maxon will always keep me safe.

"Oh! I forgot one more thing before we start again," Celeste says. We give her puzzled looks as she gets up, locks the door, and then sits back down.

"You never know," she explains. I shrug my shoulders, because she is right. We wouldn't any adults walking in to ruin our truth or dare mojo.

"America, your turn," Marlee says.

"Yeah. Celeste, truth or dare?" She is the only one not including Maxon or Aspen that hasn't gone yet. Maxon asked the first question, so I don't pick him, and I don't want to have to acknowledge that Aspen is here. I made a mistake a few months ago and can't face it.

"Dare, of course," Celeste says and rolls her eyes. There are so many mean possibilities I could do, but I'm not like her in that I enjoy the humiliation of others.

I put on a devious smile as I state her task. "I dare you, Celeste Newsome, to proclaim your love to a pillow and then give it a very passionate kiss."

She gives me a "what the hell" look before grabbing a pillow off the bed and sitting back down in the circle next to Kriss and Aspen.

"Oh, dearest pillow of mine," she swoons, "I love you so far into the heavens and above." Some snickers break out and Celeste gives a pissed off look before continuing.

"I love you so much and I want to be with you forever," she continues, and then brings her lips to the pillow. I assume it's hard to make out with a pillow, so she just keeps her lips pressed to it and wiggles around her head. It's quite a funny sight.

She removes the pillow from her face and to my disappointment, there are lip stick marks on it. I should've thought that one through better. It was worth it, though, and the group laughs along as Celeste puts the pillow back in its place.

"Now," Celeste states, "it's my turn to pick a victim." She looks around before settling her eyes on Aspen.

"Aspen, truth or dare?" she asks. Aspen is about to answer when a loud knock comes from downstairs. Who could it be? Almost all of my friends and family are already here.

I excuse myself from the game and walk downstairs to open the door. Once I open the big wood slab, I'm surprised at who stands there. It's Kota, my brother.

"What's up, sis?"

* * *

><p><strong>This is a short little fanfiction I'm writing as a christmas present to all of you Selection fangirls (and boys) out there. I'm taking truth or dare question suggestions so feel free to send a pmreview with your ideas, and I will most likely use them.**


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~**Truth or dare questions not used in this chapter will most likely be used in one of the next. Keep the suggestions coming**~~~~~~

* * *

><p>"What's up sis?"<p>

"What are you doing here, Kota?" I ask, dazed. He smirks.

"I thought I'd come to the annual party. Wouldn't want to miss this event, ya know?" he says nonchalantly as I glare.

"Oh, you mean how you missed the last three and have never even visited? I can tell family is_ very_ important to you," I sneer. He grimaces.

"Well, I'm here now. So, if you'll excuse me," he says as he pushes past me. I gape.

Relatives stare at him silently in shock. He smiles slyly and says, "What's up, folks?" before plopping down on the couch. Nobody approaches him and everybody's shocked stares turn into angry ones. Kota ditched our family in order to become famous, which he is still working on. He's a social climber who we thought would never come into our house again. We were wrong.

Down the stairs comes a very irritated Celeste. She reaches the bottom of the staircase and places a hand on her hip dramatically.

"America, what's taking you so long?" she sighs. I roll my eyes before answering.

"I guess I was a bit busy with Kota here," I dead pan. Celeste looks over to my brother and her eyes light up. She briefly licks her lips. Oh my god.

"Maybe he can play truth or dare with us," she says in a flirty voice. Kota smiles deviously and jumps up off the couch.

"Lead the way," he instructs happily. I scoff. How could he just barge in here and expect us to welcome him?

I stomp up that stairs after them and go back into the room. Celeste sits back next to Aspen and Kota sits between her and Kriss.

"Kota will be joining us for the remainder of the game," Celeste announces. I grind my teeth.

"Are you sure about that?" I counter sharply. She glares at me intensely.

"Come on sis, it'll be fun!" Kota exclaims. I glare at him for a few moments before mumbling "fine".

Celeste, looking proud, says, "Where were we? Oh, yes! Aspen, truth or dare?"

Aspen shrugs before answering, "Dare." He's made a mistake, Celeste cannot be trusted to give innocent dares.

"Aspen, I dare you to take off your shirt for the rest of the game. That's not technically nudity. " Aspen nods and takes off his shirt, revealing years of hard labor working as a sort of handyman doing various jobs such as painting houses or constructing fences.

Most of the girls stare at his chest, not including me and Marlee, who currently have boyfriends. I have to keep myself from blushing and catching quick glances because his torso is a torso that I have seen many times doing activities that require little clothing.

Like swimming, of course.

Aspen looks around and settles his eyes on Carter. "Truth or dare, Carter?" he asks.

"Hmm, truth," Carter answers. Aspen stays silent for a moment before posing his question.

"What is your greatest regret?" he questions. Carter gets a stricken look before answering.

"Attempting to grow a beard last year," he jokes. Some people awkwardly laugh.

"Seriously, dude," Aspen says. Carter sighs.

"Marlee is the only one who knows this," he says and looks at the girl sitting next to him. "One of my little brothers was incredibly allergic to peanuts, so much that whenever it just touched his skin his entire face would break out in a rash. I was making sandwiches for my siblings, and they can be picky so I made different kinds. I accidently gave my allergic brother a sandwich with a small slather of peanut butter, not enough to actually smell. He ate it and nearly died."

Carter looks down at his lap sadly. Marlee speaks up for him.

"His brother is okay now, though, so it's okay. He's alive and healthy." Carter looks up and puts on a smile, but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"Alright, Maxon, truth or dare," Carter says, seeming to be getting back to his old self.

"Dare," Maxon answers quickly. These guys can probably trust each other not to give evil dares.

Carter smirks evilly. "Join Aspen in non-shirtedness." Maxon lifts his eyebrows and takes off his shirt. Almost all eyes are on his chest now, which is less bulky than Aspen's but very defined. My cheeks, along with Kriss's I notice, turn extremely red. I lean into Maxon to show that his sexiness is all mine. Kriss adverts her eyes. Celeste still stares at him with a hungry expression. It makes me sick.

Maxon takes a look around the room while I still stare at his amazingness. This dare is probably hard for him because he does not enjoy showing off his body. He usually wears swim shirts when in public pools or at the beach.

"Kriss," Maxon announces, "truth or dare?"

"Is nobody going to ask _me_?" Kota complains. Maxon glares at him hatefully because he knows all about Kota and how he left our family. Aspen does the same.

Kriss, most likely sensing the tension, proclaims, "dare because I did truth last time." Maxon ponders for a moment before stating her task.

"I dare you to jump on one leg for two minutes."

Kriss stands up and begins to jump. Maxon mouths the numbers as she bounces.

We're a minute and a half in and she's breathing heavily. Jumping on one foot is actually really hard because your weight is meant to be supported by two feet. Celeste, supposedly Kriss's friend, laughs at her struggle. Maxon has no reaction.

"Done," Maxon states. Kriss, red and sweaty, drops back down to a sitting position.

"Kota, truth or dare," she asks. I give her a heated glare. Although Kota is in this room right now I don't want him to be here at all. He doesn't deserve to be.

"Dare, of course," he says slyly.

Kriss perks up. "I dare you to do a funny dance," she says. Celeste slaps herself in the forehead and Kriss stammers, "A-a sexy dance."

Celeste smiles at this as Kota makes a "why not" face and stands up abruptly. He starts to swivel his hips and Maxon covers my eyes with his hand. I do the same for him.

"You can open your eyes now, wimp," Celeste sneers a few moments later. Maxon removes his hand from my eyes and I stand up.

"Don't insult me in my house, Celeste," I say calmly. She can harass me at school but not in my own home.

"Or what?" she snaps. My patience withers.

"Or you get out of my house."

She makes a pouty face and says, "But I'm having so much fun!" before twirling and sitting back down. I scoff and sit down as well. The game continues.

"America, truth or dare?" Kota says. I roll my eyes before replying.

"Truth, you jack ass."

"Not nice, sis. Anyways…who was your first kiss?" I shift in my spot a bit away from Maxon before answering.

"Aspen," I state quickly. Aspen gives me a longing look but I don't return it.

"Aspen who? There's just so many Aspens around this town," Kota says sarcastically. I scoff. He's trying to mess with me and I don't like it one bit.

"Shut it, Kota," I snap and then sigh. Aspen was my first kiss and my first love. We would meet in the treehouse in the backyard and whisper proclamations of love into each other's ears. Pathetic, I should have known he would break my heart. I was stupid. I am stupid for still wanting him just a little bit inside. Maxon is amazing, but Aspen has a special and fragile place in my twisted heart.

"Marlee, truth or dare?" I say.

"Dare this time," she answers. I begin to concoct evil ideas for my best friend when somebody knocks on the door. Maxon and Aspen quickly throw on their shirts and try to look non-conspicuous. I get up and open the door. Mom stands there.

"Kota," she says before running up to hug him. He hugs back for a moment before my mom leans back and slaps him lightly on the face, so light that you couldn't even hear a sound.

"How could you just leave us?" she asks heartbrokenly.

"I called," Kota says shyly, still surprised from my mom's outburst.

"Once, to brag about how much money you were keeping from the family," she yells. Kota opens his mouth to counter but nothing comes out and he looks like a gaping Fish. It feels good to see the high and mighty Kota unnerved.

"And you plan on staying here?" Mom asks angrily. Kota shifts from foot to foot.

Celeste jumps up.

"Mrs. Singer, Kota was just going to engage with us in an innocent teenage game. I'm sure he'll leave right after." Mom thinks about it for a moment before sighing and walking out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Celeste quickly bolts over to the door to lock it and then sits back down.

It takes a few moments of awkward silence for me to speak.

"Marlee, I dare you to take off Carter's shirt without using your hands," I say. She looks surprised, since this is probably a dare that Celeste would orchestrate. I'm feeling pretty angry right now because of Kota, so Marlee is getting this weird dare from me although I would usually never request her to do such a thing.

"America!" Marlee exclaims. I put on a smirk for show and flick my hand as to say "get on with it". She whimpers before turning to Carter.

"Sorry, I've got to-"

"I don't think it's necessarily a bad thing, it's just a shirt," Carter says innocently. He always respects Marlee's boundaries like a gentleman. Kind of like how Maxon respects my boundaries. I'm not planning to do the sexual deed until I'm at least eighteen and we've been together for a long time.

Marlee uses her teeth and grabs the bottom of his shirt. She pulls it up to his shoulders but can't get it over his head and arms. She tries to use her elbows to push the shirt up but to no avail because it just slides back down. It's quite comic, actually.

Carter simply lifts his own shirt over his head, and I protest.

"Hey, that's cheating!"

"You never said I couldn't help," he explains.

"Yeah, but I said Marlee had to do it." Wow, I sound kind of like Celeste, relentless.

"It's too late now, it's already off. Speaking of off shirt's, you two need to take yours off and join me in half-nudity," he says, directing his gaze at Aspen and Maxon. They take their shirts off and all the girls in the room, including me, beam happily.

"I might as well join the shirtless party," Kota proclaims before taking off his shirt. His chest isn't very muscled like the other boy's, but guessing by how Celeste looks at him he must be a god. Gross, he is way too old for her and he's my brother for crying out loud!

"Celeste, you haven't gone twice yet, have you? Truth or dare?" Marlee says.

"Truth, and make it interesting, darling," Celeste says arrogantly. Marlee rolls her eyes before posing her question.

"Have you ever cheated on somebody?" she asks. Celeste heaves a sigh.

She then says deviously, "Yes, and I'm not the only one in this room who has."


End file.
